Betrayal?
by DrowningInTheHourglass
Summary: Just what the title says, really. A 'normal' day at the DWMA, with a side of betrayal - served on a silver platter, of course. A bit AU, as it doesn't really follow the storyline of the anime or manga...


**Okay, so I had this random idea and I finally got around to writing it... So... here it is.**

 **Oh, and this really doesn't fit into the story line of Soul Eater, so I guess it's kinda AU-ish... But this would be before Crona is met.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay Soul. You ready to kick some Kishin butt?" I asked, turning toward my weapon, happy we could finally get out of the DWMA. Really, it had been too long since we had done anything even kind of like a mission.

Soul nodded, his eyes glinting strangely in the dim light of the store's basement, before saying,"Yeah. This is gonna be awesome."

I grinned at him before spotting a lumpy moving shadow off to the side of a nearby crate. "Soul, time to transform!" I said, and, with a white flash of light, there was a scythe in my hand.

I crept forward, eyeing the shadows near me for any sign of movement. _Nothing yet..._

When I reached the box I had seen the shadow by earlier, I carefully poked my head around the corner. A moment later, I was hurriedly backing up because the Kishin was literally right in front of my face.

As I stepped backward, I swung Soul and stabbed at the Kishin. Easily dodging, the monster gave a low growl and jumped onto the wall, skittering closer before jumping at me. I slashed at it, somehow managing to cut off one of the thing's arms. The arm fell on the floor and flopped for a minute, and I looked at it, distracted.

 _Gross_ , I thought as I focused on the Kishin once more. When I saw how close it had gotten, I scrambled backward, my back brushing against a box. I glanced up for a second, getting an idea.

As quickly as I could, I scrambled up the boxes, which had conveniently been stacked like stairs. Once I had reached the highest box, I looked down and found the Kishin against a wall to the right of me. I took a deep breath while angling my body toward it. Before I had the chance to talk myself out of it, I jumped off the box.

Somehow, Soul and I managed to do Soul Resonance while falling toward the Kishin. Just in time, too, since I barely had time to swing Soul at the Kishin's head while I was still in the air.

Landing on both feet, I whirled around to see if I had hit it. Where the Kishin had been a moment before, there was a red soul hovering a few feet off the ground.

Soul untransformed and grabbed the soul, eating it in record time. "Jumping off the box was pretty cool," he said, holding out his hand for a high five.

I slapped it, laughing. "Hey, now that we've completed our mission, do you want to go do something? We could go for ice cream," I said hopefully.

He nodded, and together, we began making our way out of the basement.

* * *

 _It was harder getting out of there than I would've thought. Who knew the place was that big?_ I thought as Soul and I were walking to the closest ice cream shop, which was probably closed since it was now really late.

Ahead of us, there was a person leaning against a wall, illuminated only by a flickering light. Not really paying attention, I almost missed the gleam of metal in their hand. Unsure of what it was, I didn't bother telling Soul about it. _After all, it's probably just a lighter._

Only once the stranger started walking toward us did I whisper to Soul about the metal thing. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at me, now wary of the person walking toward us.

The person, who I could now tell was a man with dark hair, continued past us. Relieved he hadn't wanted a fight, I turned to Soul just in time to see the man, who I thought had kept walking away from us, rush up next to him. Almost in slow-motion, the man stabbed Soul just as I opened my mouth to warn him.

Time seemed to speed up as I watched Soul crumple to the ground, a small nearly black **(due to lighting)** puddle of blood forming underneath him. Shocked, I could do nothing but watch as the man ran off, throwing what I assumed was a knife. The sound of the metal hitting the sidewalk snapped me out of it. Falling to my knees, I scrambled forward slightly to see if I could do anything to stop the bleeding.

I reached my hand out to attempt to help, though my hand was shaking too much to do anything useful. Deciding to just call for help, I glanced around. Most of the shops on the street were closed, though a little ways away, there was a lit up DeathBucks that was still open.

I stood up and started running toward the DeathBucks on shaky legs. Opening the door, I ran in and pretty much screamed at the clerk to let me use the phone.

A few minutes later, Medusa showed up, somehow picked Soul up, and carried him back to the DWMA. She ordered me to stay outside right before she carried him into the hospital wing.

Waiting outside that door was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Not knowing if Soul was dead or alive...

After what felt like centuries, Medusa came out of the office. She nodded at me, and I almost started crying in relief. "Can I go in there?" I whispered.

"Sure. I'm going to go update Lord Death on the situation," Medusa said, smiling at me.

I nodded while rushing to the door and opening it, careful not to slam it open in case Soul was still passed out.

He was lying in the bed closest to the door, and his eyes were just barely open. Coming to a stop next to the bed, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I plopped down in a nearby chair and proceeded to talk about nothing and everything for the next however many hours until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. Jumping up and spinning, I saw my attackers- Black Star and Tsubaki. Before I could say anything, though, Medusa walked through the door and kicked us all out. "It's too late to be in the medical ward if you aren't injured," she said as she slammed the door in our faces.

I traded a look with Tsubaki, who shrugged. Then, realizing Black Star wasn't beside me any longer, I spun around, looking for him. Of course, he was trying to get back into the room we had _just_ been kicked out of. I facepalmed.

Tsubaki somehow managed to convince Black Star to stop it, and he moved backward, pouting. "Come on. We need sleep," she murmured, pulling Star down the hallway. I waved to them and started walking down the opposite hall.

* * *

Sunrise a few days later saw Soul out and about, walking around the school grounds with me, Star, and Kid.

About a week after the attack, Soul was pretty much fit to go on missions again, though that shouldn't have been possible.

A week and a half had passed since the attack. Soul was perfectly fine now, no lingering pain or slow reflexes or anything. If nothing else, he had sharpened his senses.

Soul had also begun to be more secretive. He talked to me- to everyone- less. He didn't even bother showing up for some classes. And when I was sent out of class to go find him, I always found him in the hospital wing, hanging with Medusa.

Finally, a day after Soul could officially go out on missions, I got fed up with his odd behavior and confronted him about it. He looked shocked, and promised to fix it.

He made good on that promise later that day, after school was over.

"Hey, Maka! You wanna go get ice cream and coffee?" Surprised, I turned around to find Soul behind me, slightly out of breath.

"Sure!" I chirped happily. Hopefully this whole mess would be settled once we talked. I grinned. "Race you down the steps! Last one down buys!" I yelled, taking off. Soul was hot on my heels the entire way down. Fortunately for me, I beat him.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward. I got no answer. "Soul?" I questioned, turning a bit so I could see behind me, where Soul had been a moment before. Not seeing him, I glanced around. _Where had he disappeared to?_

A moment later, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down, I saw a black blade with red patterns- _Was that Soul?_ \- sticking through my chest. **(Oh, look at that. I've been impaled, anyone?)** Gasping, I slowly sunk down to my knees, my vision swimming. The person who had stabbed me- _Oh Yato, was that Soul?_ \- removed the blade with a few harsh yanks.

Nearly passing out from the pain then and there, I fell to my side, crying out in pain. As my vision dimmed, I saw the person who stabbed me- _I think it was him-_ crouch down and grin. My head hit the floor- _That hurt like hell_ \- and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Okay, so this one could go two different ways: (1) Maka could die and I could have someone investigate her death or (2) Maka could be saved by someone. Review with your vote, please! And, eventually, I'll probably put the other ending in here, but it'll only be around a chapter long, whereas the option that wins will (probably) have more chapters.**

 **And... um, updates will _not_ be constant. I have too much going on in my life right now to plan out updates like that. But this story will not become abandoned.**

 ****Edit: So the path most people have chosen is life. I will have a death chapter in here, but it'll probably be a one-shot and not go with the storyline of the life story.****

 **~Scarlett**


End file.
